


Carnivore or Herbivore

by khrG27lover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Rainbow Arc, while Dino is working at Namimori Middle School, when he gets cornered by a certain skylark who only wants to "Kamikorosu" but who really gets bitten to death? D18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivore or Herbivore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR they belong to their original creator

Dino was walking down the hall shortly after the end of the day bell rang. He was glad that the day had gone so smoothly, well as smoothly as it could end with the endless amount of girls screaming about his looks and wanting to know if he was single hoping and praying that, they had a chance with him. It’s true that he wasn’t going out with anyone but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t already in someone already in his heart. 

It wasn’t long before he heard a small sound from the object around his wrist signaling the second battle. He started walking faster wanting nothing more than to get back to his little brother and his friends praying that they were safe. 

Hibari is sitting in the schools reception room looking over the papers that need his authorization, he was trying his hardest to finish them quickly just in case the battle royal was to begin since there never was any given time and since the school had some top fighters that were taking part he couldn’t wait to bite them to death. He already decided who was going to be the first to be bitten to death, he didn’t really care about the rules, but he would follow them as long as he got to bite all the herbivores to death.  
Sitting on the coffee table across from the skylark is a baby dressed in red robes, with a long black braided pony tail. At first glance it would appear as any random baby dressed in red, but to know about the Arcobaleno would recognize him as the red pacifier holder, Fon. Who is simply relaxing and sipping tea, enjoying the solitude while his representative is busy working. 

At the sound of the final bell of the day, Hibari stood up and began walking towards the door as it was time to begin his rounds to ensure that all the herbivores were leaving and not crowding around in the halls. Fon watches as his representative leaves the room, normally he would tag along but thought since he was most likely doing his daily routine he would wait till the watch sounded before running off after him, after all he wasn’t called the fastest Arcobaleno for nothing. It wasn’t long before Hibari found the said herbivore, that he really wanted to bite to death; wandering the halls towards the classrooms. Hibari kept his distance knowing that said man would either find a way to get on his nerves, but most definitely run away just in case there watches sounded so he wouldn’t have to fight him. 

 

It wasn’t long before the bucking horse heard the sound of his watch sounding signaling the next battle, he started to pick up his pace wanting to get back to the others and if possible avoid his ex-student. He could feel a very sudden chill run down his spine which acted like a signal that his ex-student was close, he cant remember when it started exactly but there were times he was greatful for it. He looks down the corridor not seeing anyone, he looks over his shoulder and yup there he was standing in his fighting stance with his tonfas up ready to attack. The blond felt a bit panicked as Romario was on the roof of the building, which he was lucky for since it kept him from being a klutz, but at the same time it was a definite bad thing as he left his whip in the classroom behind his desk where no one would see it. 

“I’ll bite you to death” hearing the skylarks favorite phrase, the blond decked it down the hall for the classroom to get his signature whip, oh boy did he wish that he had kept it on his person, but no he thought he would only be gone for a couple of moments. Hibari doesn’t waste any time running after the blond. Dino barely made it into the classroom as he slipped on the floor as he opened the door, Hibari swung his tonfa hitting Dino hard in the back causing him to fly forward, towards the wall before falling to the ground. 

“Ow…”

Hibari moved forward towards the teachers desk “I’ll bit you to death” 

“Wait Kyoya” not really caring what the blond has to say, he continues walking with his weapons raised ready to swing at any given moment “Please Kyoya wait.”

He swung his left tonfa, the cold metal making contact with the blonds cheek before not only making his head turn with the force but causing him to smack into the nearby wall that was a couple of feet away from where he was originally situated on the floor. He moved to attack him once again, only to be stopped. It wasn’t the watch that stopped him, he could careless about the battles time limit. He simply enjoyed fighting especially if the opponent was strong, he however would never admit that Dino was stronger than him, at least not to him directly. He turned back and looked over his shoulder seeing the quite familiar black whip, he looked farther back seeing the shadow of someone standing outside of the room. He looked over his other shoulder finding that the whip was wrapped around the desk holding both of his arms in place.

Dino watched as Hibari got closer, that is until he recognized a very familiar figure standing outside the room, he already had an idea as to who it was, he instinctively used his whip if nothing else to give him some kind of defense. Once his whip had wrapped around Hibari’s tonfa, he used this chance to move closer and pressed his lips against the ones he’s been yearning for all day.

 

Fon placed his empty tea cup down on the table just as the watch sounded signaling the start of the battle. He waisted no time leaving the room and began his search for his representative, he listened for any sound of any chaos signaling that of a fight, but to his dismay he couldn’t hear anything. He began running down the halls hoping to see some kind of sign of where a battle was taking place, he stopped running once he caught sight a tall man dressed in a black suit wearing black framed glasses leaning up against one of the walls near a classroom door. 

 

Hibari did his best to try and push the blond away, but with his hands bound with his tonfas no matter how much he tries he can’t free himself. In no way was he ever going to admit that the bucking horse was stronger than him, nor was he going to admit that the blond is the only one that he ever going to submit whole heartedly to.

Dino could see Hibari wiggling in the grip of the whip, as he was trying to free himself as if he was trying to get away, but in reality Dino knew that he was hoping to free himself so that he could counter attack. Not that he minded of course since, it was one of the things that he loves about him is that never dying will to keep fighting no matter who the opponent is. Even so he wasn’t going to let him escape to attack him again, so instead of releasing the hold that his whip had no him he held it more firmly. He could feel him trying to pull away from the kiss, Dino wasn’t about to let him so he did the opposite of what the skylark is wanting, by pressing his lips together more and as soon as Hibari let out a small moan. Dino used this chance to slip his tongue into his mouth and discover the cavern that he captured back when he was training him for the ring battle. 

Hibari couldn’t help but moan into the others mouth, he could feel his grip on his tonfas weakening from the kiss, he couldn’t stand how the blond could make him feel like this. Yet he knew that there was no way for him to stop him when he came like this and it was moments like this that he had to admit Dino became a carnivore instead of the hopeless herbivore that he usually was. 

At the sound of the watch, Dino pulled away without a second thought “Thank goodness that the battle is over”

“Hn” was all Hibari retorted, it was impossible to tell if he was happy or angry that he didn’t get to bite him to death.

“Are you giving up for the day Kyoya?” asks the blond

“Not until I bite you to death Herbivore”

“Your always the same Kyoya” the blond says with a smile on his face

Hibari stood up placing his tonfa back into the sleeves of his jacket, before walking starting to walk away “I’ll bite you to death one day.” Dino smiled even more after hearing the skylarks declaration, which of course he took more as a confession since he knew that this would be as close as he would ever get.


End file.
